The Queen of Make-Believe
The Queen of Make-Believe is the series premiere of Barney & Friends Plot Min becomes the "Queen of Make Believe" and Michael, Shawn and Tina become castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur") and later makes him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. Michael finds boxes and Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help build the robot out of "more than just boxes". Tina notices it doesn't have a head and Shawn doesn't think there's anything to use as one. Barney doubts this and asks Michael to do a poem about the "Anything String," which shows that any old thing can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, it's revealed to be Michael using his imagination and brought to life by Barney's magic. It's still raining, but Michael comes up with the idea to do a parade to end the rain, based on the saying "Don't rain on my parade," which works. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Everyone has to go, but the "queen" must have her last royal wish. Min wishes for Barney to sing I Love You for that last request. Educational Theme: The Power of Imagination Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Old King Cole #Old King Cole (Reprise) #If All The Raindrops #I'm a Little Teapot (US Version Only) / What I Want to Be (Korean Version) #The Barney Bag #I'm a Little Robot (US Version Only) / Laugh with Me! (Korean Version) #The Animal Parade #The Rocket Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Shawn (debut) *Michael *Min (debut) *Tina International Edits In international dubs and co-productions, the songs "I'm a Little Teapot" and "I'm a Little Robot" (which share the same tune) were not sung, rather cutting to Michael (or a another cast member in non-dub versions) coming out of the robot. In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, What I Want to Be & Laugh With Me! replace the two former songs. Picture Gallery King Barney - Make-Believe.jpg|King Barney Trivia *When Barney sings the line "We're a happy family" in "I Love You," Michael and Tina are seen lipsyncing to the song. This was one of the most noticable lipsync errors that has ever been on the TV series. *Also during the "I Love You" song, this is the first time the line "We're best friends like friends should be" is heard. *This marks the first appearance of Shawn and Min. *This is the first use of "The Barney Bag." *Some scenes from this episode where Barney gets a close up look of Min and Michael comes out of the robot were shown on The Best of Barney DVD. *Despite being Shawn's first appearance, his name isn't mentioned until Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!. However, Min's name is first mentioned at the beginning of this episode. *This video marks the first TV appearances of Michael & Tina Queen of Make Believe Category:Season 1 Videos